


Moments

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: III. Initiation [10]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tag to Double Bind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
 Vega strolled down the hall of the Magic Express’s lower level, hands comfortably shoved in his pockets as his long-coat swirled around him.   
 He paused, looking into the kitchen, before continuing down the way. It was not unusual for his arrival to go so unnoticed. Especially given that he hadn’t had Angel announce his presence. Vega rarely did for some reason. Probably the cop in him, something about giving away his presence just went counter to everything he’d learned in his many years of detective work.   
 "Hey Angel, where is everybody?" he called to the resident AI. Angel took her physical form. Or as close to physical that the undulating ball of purple light could achieve and floated alongside him.   
 "Ace and Cosmo are currently in the lab."   
 Vega nodded. Ahh, that explained it. They were practicing.   
 "Thanks, Angel," he said, altering his course as Angel faded out of existence again. He well knew where the room was and cautiously looked in as the door slid opened. Vega had learned, the hard way, not to go rushing into the lab hastily. No, not a good idea at all.   
 The entrance of the lab included a small alcove before opening into the room proper. He moved into the small hall and leaned against the wall, his entrance going unnoticed as he slouched there comfortably. Vega didn’t mind, curious to see what his friends were doing.   
 Ace currently stood beside Cosmo at the rooms center. The red-headed teen was studying a small vase perched atop a wrought iron stand. There seemed to be some point of consternation because Cosmo wasn’t looking happy. It mustn’t have been to serious because Ace’s expression was simply one of encouraging patience.   
 "I... I can’t, Ace," Cosmo said uncertainly, looking up to the older man. Ace laid a hand on his shoulder and turned his attention back to the vase.   
 "Yes, you can, Cosmo. Remember the basic controls. Don’t let emotion cloud your concentration," he lectured firmly, but kindly.   
 Vega still shivered at the thought of Cosmo wielding magic, but chided himself. The kid wasn’t much older than Ace when that young trouble maker had to come to grips with the realities of magic. But still. Cosmo...   
 Ace and Cosmo had been on the road for the last several months doing the comeback tour. Vega had expressed his worry of continuing the tour with Cosmo after the incident in the warehouse. Ace had been adamant.   
 Vega should have known better. Once Cosmo had finally given in and accepted his ‘gifts’ Ace had immediately started the lessons in the hospital.   
 "He must learned to block the power before he can learn to touch it Vega." Ace had said when he had protested to the kid being taught so quickly. "He’s caused enough damage in denying it. I won’t let him hurt himself anymore."   
 That, as they said, had been that. Ace had dived into his role as teacher with the same determination he applied to his role as guardian. Vega shuddered still at memory of that moment in the hospital room. So much going so wrong so quickly. It was a very real part of magic, that danger. Ace’s anger had only made the events worse, not that he blamed him, but still...   
 Now they were back in town and Vega had opted for a surprise visit. They had made their peace, he and his younger friend. Vega was glad for it, though he still was a bit cautious around the magician. They had spoken on occasion while Ace had traveled, but now that he was back, the two of them could firmly recement their friendship.   
 So Vega kept to the shadows, not wishing to disturb anything as the Cosmo lifted his hand toward the little vase.   
 "Relax," Ace reminded him softly as a slight tremble went through the outstretched palm. For a second it hovered there, then dropped as Cosmo let out disgusted snort.   
 "I can’t, Ace," he hissed miserably. There was no disappointment in Ace’s gaze, only encouragement. The man was a well-spring of patience.   
 "What’s wrong,?" he asked, Cosmo shook his head.   
 "I don’t know."   
 "Yes, you do. What is wrong?" Ace pushed. Vega was surprised when his demands didn’t illicit Cosmo’s typical self defensive reaction. Instead, the young man paused thoughtfully, looking at the ground, shuffling his feet.   
 "I’m scared, Ace," he admitted at last, looking up worriedly to his partner. Ace nodded as if he already knew the answer. Vega mused, he probably did. He’d been in the kid’s shoes once himself.   
 "What of?" Ace urged.   
 Cosmo looked away again, not really focusing on anything.   
 "That it’ll hurt," he said in a whisper. He lifted his face again. "It hurt the last time I did this... well.. the only time I did this."   
 Ace chuckled at the correction. "Yes, I know. I can’t promise it won’t hurt this time, but you know how to control the flow of the magic, you can’t let your fear disturb that control."   
 Cosmo nodded, somewhat unhappily.   
 "Yea, I know.. but I’m still scared."   
 Ace touched him gently on the shoulder.   
 "You can do it."   
 It was that absolute faith that seem fill some unanswered need in the young man. With a single nod, Cosmo turned back toward the vase, raising his hand again. Ace said nothing this time, simply observing. Vega couldn’t imagine how he could be so calm. Vega knew, first hand, just how badly and how quickly magic could get out of control. But if there was any concern, it showed in neither Ace’s face nor stance.   
 Cosmo, on the other hand, was plain nervous. He swallowed and let out a slow breath. Nothing happened. At least, at first.   
 A tickle of fear thrilled through Vega as he saw small bubbles of dancing yellow light gather around the open palm. He actually hadn’t seen Cosmo work any magic, though he had read the reports on what their effect had been. And what an effect it had been!   
 Ace’s eyes narrowed, ever so perceptibly, as the light increased, Cosmo’s hand starting to shake slightly from the strain. A definite ball of energy was forming, yellow light with thin streaks red twisting between his finger. The light touched the young man’s feature as, with breathtaking suddenness, Cosmo seem to push the ball of energy away.   
 The light disappeared, but the air where it would have travel, suddenly looked distorted and warped as the shock wave traveled to it’s target. The effect was instantaneous and obvious. The vase shattered. Not completely, but the upper half simply broke apart as if by a heavy blow, sending fine little shards scattering everywhere as a snap crack filled the room.   
 Cosmo’s sudden intake of breath barely shook Vega from his shock as he stared at the swaying vase. The kid had actually done that! The kid, Ace’s assistant, his number one headache, had actually worked magic. Vega didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified.   
 "Deep breaths, Cosmo," Ace advised, resting a reassuring hand on his back as the teen gulped for air, bent over. Cosmo nodded and strove to comply, managing to straighten stiffly.   
 "I did it," he said softly in awe, staring at the still rocking vase.   
  Ace smiled and nodded.   
 "You did."   
 Vega grinned at scene before him. Ace standing at Cosmo’s side, looking as proud as any father. Perhaps more so. Cosmo finally accepting his role as an apprentice had seemed to fill some missing part in the magician’s life. He honestly couldn’t remember the two looking happier.   
 ‘You would have been proud, Anna,’ Vega thought warmly of the woman who’d entered their lives in time to help another confused young man. Just as Ace was now continuing her legacy. ‘You would be proud.’   
 Vega knew he was, watching his friends. The magic they alone could wield was a fascinating and frightening thing, but their friendship...no, their family was something he would never tire of being a part of.   
 "Try it again," Ace urged, with a gentle nudge toward the vase. Cosmo nodded and raised his hand again, none of the earlier hesitation showing in his face.   
 Then, Ace turned his attention to Vega and smiled. Vega jumped, somewhat guilty at being caught in his voyeurism, but the smile Ace offered held nothing but affection. Vega shook his head at his own folly at thinking he could go unnoticed in Ace’s domain; and he saw that amusement mirrored in the magician’s eyes. Those too-wise eyes traveled from the old cop back to the young man as the yellow glow grew again. Vega watched it with a growing appreciation. From one generation to the next, he mused, the magic would go on.


End file.
